1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reversible reel assembly including two rotatable reels for successively, continuously winding rolled strip. The two reels are mounted on a rotatable head plate and are rotatably driven independently from each other. Each reel is movable by a rotation of the head plate between an initial position and a strip coil transfer position. Each reel includes a drum formed by a plurality of segments which can be spread apart and have conically formed sliding surfaces with which they rest axially slidably against a tubular reel shaft mounted on the head plate. A plunger extends axially through each tubular shaft. The plunger is axially movable and its free end has a flange which is connected to the segments for moving the segments between a first position of rest and second spread-apart position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional reversible reel assemblies of the aforedescribed type have positioning drives which are fixedly connected to reels. These drives substantially increase the weights of the assembly which are to be accelerated and decelerated, so that large and expensive drives, gear units and couplings are required. The medium required for driving these positioning drives, for example, a hydraulic oil, is supplied through rotary supply units which are expensive and trouble-prone or through media couplings which connect the feed line to a pressure reservoir during the periods of standstill, for example, during the transfer of the strip coil. In an assembly of this type, a pressure reservoir is provided at each reel next to the positioning drive which is fixedly connected to the reel, wherein the pressure reservoir carries out the rotary movements together with the assembly, so that the resulting costs for the assembly and the operation are high.
It is, therefore, the primary object of the present invention to provide a reversible reel assembly of simple construction which can be manufactured inexpensively and which avoids the use of trouble-prone media supplies to the positioning drives.